1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotating ring orienting feeder wherein articles which are not disposed on a rotating ring in a predetermined orientation are returned to a hopper for resupply.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, centrifugal feeders consist of a bowl, a ramp and an elevated rim. Articles are supplied to the bowl by a prefeeder. As the bowl rotates, parts within the bowl are forced outwardly against an upwardly projecting wall of the bowl. A stationary ramp or a rotating ramp convey the articles upwardly onto the elevated rim. Articles disposed on the elevated rim are qualified by means of gates, air jets and/or profile pathways. Articles which are not disposed in a predetermined orientation can only be returned from the inner peripheral surface of the elevated rim back to the bowl.
The performance of a centrifugal feeder is very smooth and fast compared with a conventional vibratory feeder. Articles can be discharged from the centrifugal feeder in a more expeditious manner than from a vibratory feeder. Centrifugal feeders perform best when a high rate of articles are to be delivered from the centrifugal feeder. Centrifugal force is developed by the rotating bowl which propel the articles to the outer peripheral upstanding wall of the rotary bowl. As the bowl rotates faster, a larger number of articles can be discharged from the elevated rim.
Conventional centrifugal feeders require the quantity of articles supplied to the bowl to be limited to a predetermined number. This is necessary in order to optimize the feeding process in view of the fact that limited space is provided for the stationary ramp or rotating ramp for conveying the articles upwardly to the elevated rim. Precise delivery of articles to the bowl is demanded by the prefeeder. This precise delivery is achieved by means of a level sensor in the bowl which indicates when a maximum permissible number of articles are disposed within the bowl.